


we're all in our private traps

by pasdecoeur



Series: symbrock works [2]
Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bloodplay, Bondage, Dom/sub, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Extremely Dubious Consent, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Other, Size Kink, Tentacles, Verbal Humiliation, except that's not quite it, wow these tags sure are... something.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 06:06:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16320557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pasdecoeur/pseuds/pasdecoeur
Summary: "You don't look like you've been sleeping. At all."But that's the problem--he has.





	we're all in our private traps

"You look like shit," Anne says, blunt as ever, and Eddie sighs. Takes another sip of his coffee. It's his third this morning, and all he feels is jittery and exhausted all at once.

"Thanks, Anne. That's... Yeah. Good to see you too."

Coming here--home--is an exercise in masochism, but Eddie can't help himself, can't stop coming over to see Anne every couple of days, as if one day he'll walk up to the front gate, and slip the key into the lock, and open the door, and just--

be home.

**_We are home, Eddie._ **

"Shut up, you know what I mean." Anne's eyes are bright, bright, burning with worry, and her palms are soft, sweet-smelling when she presses them against his hands, against his jaw. "Are you okay? Eddie?"

"I'm fine." He smiles. "Really."

**_She smells good. She would taste better._ **

_V..._

"You don't look like you've been sleeping. At all."

But that's the problem--he has.

\---

 

 

 

The first time it happens, Eddie jolts awake, sitting striaght up in bed, whole body covered in sweat, trembling, gasping, salty tears hot at the corners of his eyes, heart jackrabbitting away like he was three seconds from a heart attack.

His cock was soft.

His ass ached like he was sixteen again, taking his first cock, feeling like he was being cored open, split apart, shaking, shaking from the pain and the pleasure and the _hurthurt **hurt-**_  

His chest was streaked with come.

_Venom?_

**_Yes Eddie._ **

_What happened?_

**_What you wanted, Eddie. Only what you wanted._ **

The voice in his head is soft, and crooning, laced with delight, and Eddie can't control the way it makes him feel, fuzzy-edged and good, and he falls backward slowly, graceless with exhaustion. Venom curls up around him, plastered to his back, something soft and hot and dripping wet snaking in between his asscheeks.

_V?_

Even in his head, Eddie sounds drowsy, muggy, all fogged-up. Isn't that weird...

**_Just cleaning you out, my love. Sleep now._ **

Venom's tengue slides around his fucked-open hole, slips deep into his ass, and Eddie relaxes instinctively, the ~~smothering~~ **_comforting, Eddie, it's comforting..._** blanket of sleep washing over him, little flashes of pleasure dancing behind his eyes, as he slips away.

\---

 

 

 

" _Have_ you been sleeping?" the doctor asks him, and Eddie jolts out of his reverie. The free clinic is only two blocks away from where Eddie works now, and it had seemed like a good idea, at the time.

"Yes," he tells the doctor. "Too much."

 ** _NOT TOO MUCH._**  

_Not now, V._

**_You need to sleep MORE!_ **

_I don't. I don't know what's happening. My dreams..._

"What about your dreams?" The doctor's frowning at him.

"Dreams?" Eddie repeats dumbly. Jesus. How much of this has he been saying out loud?

"You said, 'My dreams...' What did you mean?"

"I... I'm not. I've stopped dreaming."

"That's not unusual, Mr. Brock. Just because you don't remember your dreams-"

"No . No, I mean, I wake up at night, a lot. Always all of a sudden. Like... Like from a nightmare, y'know? But I can't... I can't ever remember...."

**_Eddie.... Hush. Now._ **

"Sorry," Eddie's saying, hearing his voice from far away. "Sorry, I didn't mean to waste your time."

"No, Mr. Brock, not at all. Where are you- PLease! Sit down!"

"No, no,, I have to go, I need to go, I'm sorry, I'm sorry-"

\---

 

 

 

_I'm sorry. I'm sorry. Please. Please._

**_Never again. Do you understand? What is ours, is ours, and you will never-_ **

_I'll never let anyone between us, I promise, I swear, just please-_

**_Not yet._ **

The construct isn't elaborate tonight, just him, just Venom, his enormous frame cushioning Eddie, surrounding him, teeth working gently into the curve of his shoulder, blood trickling down his chest, a claw raking past his nipple, making him shudder, whimper.

Venom's tongue slicks the blood away, makes the wound throb and ache, burn like acid, and the whole time, the whole time, Venom's cock is twisting, worming deeper into his ass, hard, and pulsing, so fucking thick, Eddie can feel it in his throat, can't breathe, can't speak, can't- can't-

It doesn't feel good.

The pressure against his prostate is bloody, relentless, and Eddie knows how he looks, lube and saliva gleaming wetly around too-red hole, the fat, ugly bulge of his stomach where Venom's buried, hilted deep, the throb of his cock, ffattening up so slowly...

**_This is what you want._ **

_Yes._

**_This is what you need._ **

_Yes._

**_To be owned. To be bred. To be my toy, my little whore, my hole to fuck, my bitch to please..._ **  

_Yesyesyes **yes** -_

**_Is there anything you would say no to?_ **

_Anything for you, anything, please, please-_

**_Good boy._ **

The hand around his cock is tight, danerously clawed, and Eddie whimpers quietly, hips stuttering, belly _hurting,_ and Venom's cock thickens a little more, making him sob on it, making his thighs judder and ache, while the tentacles holding his feet apart tighten, the ropes around his wrists _clench,_ a marionette for Venom to play with, flesh for him to use and abuse-

**_Now. Now, Eddie._ **

And that's it all takes, all he needs, jaw falling open, crying and shaking apart, painting his chest, his chin with thick, hot streaks of cum, coming and-

\---

 

 

 

Eddie jolts awake.

_V?_

**_Yes, my love?_ **

_Is there... Is there something wrong with me?_

Cool, soft fingers stroking through his hair, down his back, and then Venom is pulling him in, carefully tucking his arms around Eddie, like a mother with a scared child, and Eddie goes willingly, the fit of them perfect, legs tangling together, and God, he's missed this, missed _holding_ someone at night...

**_You are perfect. You are beautiful. You are never alone._ **

_You're watching over me, huh?_

**_Always, Eddie. Even in your sleep._ **

_We are never alone,_ Eddie says, and the words are like a mantra, a hymnal, an obeisance to some strange and terrifying god, that's never quite in his reach...

**_We are never alone._ **

\---

 

 

Eddie thinks the words are meant to be a comfort.

And as he slips into the dark place where he does not quite sleep, and does not ever dream--he realizes they are a warning.

**Author's Note:**

> hit kudos if you vaguely squirmed while reading? thanks.
> 
> title from alfred hitchcock's _psycho_ :
> 
> **Norman:** We're all caught in our private traps. Clamped in, and none of us can ever get out. We scratch and, and claw, but only at the air, only at each other. And for all of it, we never budge an inch.  
>  **Marion:** Sometimes we deliberately step into those traps.
> 
> follow me on tumblr @pasdecoeur for more filth.


End file.
